Bully Songfic series
by Coloured Flames
Summary: A series of drabbly things where a song describes a character or couple. Look up the song and read the story for full effects.
1. Flawed Design

**A/N (Italics are for the song)**

Coloured Flames (yeah, I spell 'colored' the Aussie way, gotta problem?): Oh hey guys! I just felt like making a songfic series because I've found a lot of songs that would fit the characters very well. I don't own any of these songs… I wish I did though.  
First up we have good ol' Gary Smith.

**Gary: Oh ma gawd, YAY!  
CF: … Yeah, anyway, here's some random information so I won't get attacked by copyrights:**

Song: Flawed Design remix (Look it up, it's a really emotional song.)  
Artist: Stabilo  
Writer of the story: Coloured Flames of course.

_When I was a young boy I was honest and I had more self control,_

Gary Smith was not always the evil sociopath you'd think he is. He has his reasons.

_But I knew if I was tempted I would… RU-U-UN…_

He always did as he was told by other people- but never his parents. Abusive, mean, drunk… you name one bad trait, his parents had it. As Gary got older, some of their flaws began to rub off on him. He would always try get what he wanted- one way or another.

_Then as I got older I began to lie to get exactly what I wanted, when I wanted...  
… And I wanted it._

Gary started to have trouble choosing between what he needed and what he only wanted.

_Now I'm having trouble differentiating between what I want and what I need to make me… Happy._

Altogether he stopped thinking about his actions, resulting in injuries to himself and other people.

_So instead of thinking I just act before I have a chance to contemplate the consequence of… Action._

Life began to spiral into chaos. He just wanted to lay there and fall asleep… but he didn't want to ever wake up. But the chemicals in his head… they possessed him to just keep going on, and on… and on.

_And I will turn off… And I will shut down…  
Chemicals are restless in my head._

Gary just couldn't control his words, his actions, his choices.

_'Cos I lie. Not because I want to, but I seem to need to all the time._

He didn't realize that the things he did were wrong. The chemicals in his head made sure of that.

_Yeah I lie, but I don't even know it. Maybe this is all a part of my…_

Gary Smith could never change.

_… Flawed Design…._

**Gary: *sob sob sob* I'm a monster!  
Coloured Flames: *pats him on the back* you bet you are.**

A/N. So? Good or bad?__


	2. You're gonna go far, Kid

**Contains a random person who doesn't exist in the game. Not and OC though.**

**Coloured Flames: Okay, this one is about Bif and Derby…  
Bif and Derby: *look at each other and frown*  
Coloured Flames: *face palm* No, like as you both go into power and all that…  
Bif: Ooooh…  
Derby: This better be good.**

Song: You're gonna go far Kid  
Artist: The Offspring  
Writer of Story: Me…

Derby Harrington wanted to lead the Preps. To do that, he was going to have to challenge the current leader, Jasper Redfern, to a boxing match. The only thing was, Derby knew absolutely nothing about boxing but he'd already challenged Jay to a fight in a weeks times.  
Bif Taylor, Derby's best friend wanted to help. Both of them made a deal- Bif would teach Derby how to box, and in return, if Derby won the fight Bif would become second-in-command to the Preps.

_Show me how to lie.  
You're getting better all the time._

It still wouldn't be enough, even if Derby and Bif won. Harrington decided to spread a false rumor about Jasper. You couldn't teach the manipulative skill Harrington had- You could only be born with it.

_And turning all against the one…  
That's an art that's hard to teach._

The rumor worked. Soon all of the Preps had been turned against Jasper.

_Another clever word sets of and unsuspecting herd._

The day came for the match. Jasper was already in the ring, waiting impatiently for Derby to finish getting organized. As the doors to his opponent's room opened and Derby, Bif close behind, stepped out, the crowd of excited Preppies cheered.

_And as you step back in the line,  
The mob jumps to their feet._

DING DING DING!

_Now dance ****er dance, man he never had the chance.  
And no one even knew that it was really only you._

Bif's training tips worked. Derby could almost hear his best friend's voice in his ear, coaxing him "Duck, aim for his stomach, Take his leadership!"

_And now you steel away… Take him out today._

WHAM! Derby ducked out of the way as Jasper's fist sailed towards his head- exposing his stomach while doing so. Derby used it to his advantage.  
POW.

_Nice work you did._

Derby stood over his fallen opponent, grinning in the lights.  
Three… two… one… DING, DING, DING!

_You're gonna go far kid._

How, Jasper thought, did he manage that?  
Giving a vicious growl, even though his time to get back to his feet was up, he lunged for Derby.

_With your thousand lies and a good disguise._

Derby would have been in a real pickle if it weren't for Bif. The red-head had leapt over the side of the ring and positioned himself in front of Derby, fists out.

_Hit 'em right between the eyes.  
Hit 'em right between the eyes._

"Give it up." Bif snarled, "You lost. Now get out."  
Jasper looked up at both of his opponents, all of his anger being replaced with defeat. He nodded slowly, saying nothing.  
Derby whipped sweat off his forehead and jumped over the side of the ring, heading for the bathroom to wash himself off.

_When you walk away, nothing more to say._

Jasper stood back up, Bif watching closely. The defeated leader glared at Derby's back, and as if feeling his glare, Harrington turned around and raised his eyebrow.

_See the lightning in your eyes  
Send 'em running… For their lives!_

From that day on, Derby and Bif ran that place with a rod of iron.

**Derby: … Well that totally sucked.  
Bif: You said it.  
Coloured Flames: *face plant in the ground* I know!**

__

__


	3. Wake Me Up Before You Go Go

**Coloured Flames: Rightio, time for my favorite couple. Oh yeah, JohnnyxPeanut! WOOT!  
*Random applause*  
Johnny: *looks around nervously and shifts closer to Peanut*  
Peanut: Thank you! Thank you! *bows***

Song: Wake me up before you Go Go  
Artist: Wham  
Writer: Me! Me, me, me!

_Jitterbug._

Every time he saw Johnny, Peanut's heart would pound like a haywire washing machine.

_Jitterbug._

Lola was out of the picture. Johnny belonged to no one- yet.

_Jitterbug._

Peanut wouldn't tell him how he felt—he'd wait until he knew Johnny truly loved him back.

_Jitterbug._

Every time Johnny smiled, Peanut had to turn away so no one would see him go red.

_You put the 'boom boom' into my heart.  
You send my soul sky-high when the loving starts.  
Jitterbug._

Whenever Johnny was upset, Peanut just wanted to walk up to him and embrace his friend, his best bud, his king.

_Into my brain (Yeah, Yeah!)  
It goes 'a bang! Bang! Bang! 'Till my feet do the same._

However, after the dramatic breakup between Johnny and stupid old Lola, Johnny wasn't taking it the right way. He blamed himself for it. He started to take his anger out on other people, as usual. Peanut knew something was wrong.

_Somethin's bugging you. Something 'ain't right.  
My best friend told me what you did last night._

Johnny didn't let himself get caught out for violence, he never did. But Peanut knew that he could easily help Johnny get out of his depression- if he would just let him.

_You left me sleeping, in my bed.  
I was dreaming but I should've been with you instead!_

After school the next day, the Greaser king was exhausted from the previous night's chaos and a hard day at school. As Johnny was snoring quietly in his bed, Peanut crept into his room. He always loved watching Johnny sleep- his face lost all bad emotion and became innocent, like a small child's. Peanut sat down on Johnny's bed and resisted the urge to gently touch his friend's eyes and kiss them.  
"Go on Johnny." Peanut urged, shaking Johnny gently. "Up you get."

_Wake me up, before you go-go.  
Don't leave me hanging on like a yo-yo._

Johnny swatted Peanut's hand away and pouted without even opening his eyes.  
"Johnny, we're going to be late!"

_Wake me up, before you go-go  
I don't wanna miss it when ya hit that high._

"…Late for what?" Johnny wasn't helping very much as he covered his head with his pillow.  
"You don't even remember? …Well…" Peanut felt his face burn. "There's the school dance tonight… And you need to get your partner before they all get taken…"  
Johnny lifted the pillow off his head and opened his eyes. "Really? Who are you taking?"  
Peanut blinked. "Uhm… No one."  
He sighed, closing his eyes. As he shut them, he felt something press gently against his lips. Snapping his eyes back open, Peanut saw Johnny drawing back slightly, grinning.  
"Neither of us are going solo tonight, Peanut."

_Wake me up, before you go-go.  
'Cos I'm not planning on going solo.  
Wake me up, before you go-go…  
Take me dancing tonight._

**Johnny: Greasers don't dance!  
Coloured Flames: But I can make you do or say anything I want you to- this is my fanfic!  
Johnny: Prove it… WEE I LOVE YOU PEANUT! *kisses Peanut's head* Oh my god…  
Peanut: Ha, you can't make me do anything! *kisses Johnny back* Ok, ok, we get it!**

Coloured Flames: Mwaahahahahaha…   
_  
_


	4. Chase that Feelin'

**Coloured Flames: I have absolutely no idea what brought this on… I was just listening to iTunes and then all of a sudden I thought 'Aah, I might put that in my songfic… So thar.  
No reviews yet, I'm lonely D=**

Song: Chase That Feeling  
Artist: Hilltop Hoods  
Writer of this Fic: Me, duuuh

Jimmy Hopkins finally ran Bullworth Academy. Everybody respected him- but that wasn't really enough. Despite his rough reputation and appearance, he wondered why the kids at Bullworth just couldn't get along. There was no real reason behind any of their fights. Although he never helped any of the injured kids he passed by so often, he wanted to.

_He's a lying phony, leave 'em crying 'n' lonely,  
Separates the pain by stayin' high, and though she_

Jimmy knew that no matter how much he tried to calm the cliques down, their rivalry would remain.

_Might just O.D  
High price to go free._

Being the Bullworth King… even though the title sounded good, he wasn't _really_ a 'King' if he couldn't even control the cliques.

_This ain't living  
Listen it's just dying slowly._

But he didn't want to stop trying. Jimmy Hopkins NEVER stopped until he got what he wanted.

_Its got a hold on me,  
you can chase that feeling.  
Hold on me.  
Don't chase that feeling._

Even if he had to personally kick the butts of the clique leaders over and over again, Jimmy would keep them in check.

_Like I've… been looking for.  
Something that's good for the rich, Yeah, the blind, and the poor.  
Can't believe that I've. (Tried to chase that feeling)  
Been looking for (Take that pain and replace that feeling.)  
Something that's good for the rich, yeah, the blind, and the poor._

It took ages till the plan finally started to work in Jimmy's favor. The Greasers and Preps stopped having massive brawls, the Jocks and the Nerds stopped always planning against each other, and the Bullies and the Non-Cliques stopped their permanent teasing. Even the Townies stopped declaring war on Bullworth.  
No one knew how Jimmy did it- That's his secret.

_Just gotta chase that feeling…_

… Chase that feeling.

**Coloured Flames: Deep, huh?  
Jimmy: I'mma hero!  
Bullworth Kids: *All hug each other*  
Coloured Flames: I should've brought my camera…**__

__

****


	5. Cooler than Me

**CF: Oh heck yeah, a Trent and Kirby one. Call the press!  
Kirby: I'M NOT GAY!  
Trent: *sighs* Give it up man… you say that in every fanfic about you.**

Song: Cooler that Me  
Artist: Mike Posner  
Writer of the fic: George Washington IT WAS ME

Trent Northwick was bisexual, and very open about it. He tried countless times to get with girls and boys alike- that was normal behavior for the blonde Bully. He'd been with Jimmy for a fair bit of time, but when the stocky teen decided to go off with Gord, Trent broke it off with him.  
Passing through the football pitch, Trent found that his eyes kept on flitting towards the smallest, brunette Jock- Kirby Olsen.  
Trent had never been this interested in anyone before. He knew that Kirby was so far in the closet that he'd found Narnia, but that wouldn't stop the blonde Bully from trying to get the Jock to notice him.

_If I could write you a song to make you fall in love,  
I would already have you up, under my arm._

Trent swaggered over to the tree that Kirby was near, purposefully leaning against the trunk and relaxing his head against it. Kirby turned around to look at Trent, and frowned.  
"Get lost Trent." He shouted, "I'm too cool to be seen with a gay jerk like you!"  
Trent thought, _Well you're one to talk, closet-case._

I used up all of my tricks;  
I hope that you like this.  
But you probably won't;  
You think you're cooler than me.  


"You know you want this." Trent smirked, winking at the Jock, who growled beneath his breath and balled his hands into fists.  
"Back off, man!" Kirby hissed. "I'm not gay!"  
"Oh sure!" The Bully laughed, shaking his head in disbelief.

_You've got designer shades, just to hide your face and,  
You wear 'em around, like your cooler than me._

Kirby shifted uncomfortably. "Oh will you get lost?" he grumbled, turning around and running off to join the other Jocks.  
"He is so cute." Trent said to himself before he could stop.  
He pushed himself off the tree and wandered around the pitch, watching his new interest with determination, thinking about how to get the small Jock under his arm.  
Trent smirked as Kirby walked past him on his way to the change rooms, and the Jock responded by making a slashing motion across his neck, muttering something about poundcakes.

_And you never say 'Hey!'  
Or, 'remember my name?'  
It's probably 'cos you think you're cooler than me._

Unknown to Kirby, Trent followed the solo Jock quietly, already knowing what he was going to do once he had his target alone. Kirby suddenly halted, crouching down and flicking dirt off his shoes that had gathered while he was practicing on the football pitch. He turned around, spotting Trent who was too slow to jump away.  
Kirby raised his eyebrows in disbelief. "Oh my God…" he snarled at the Bully, "It's obvious I hate you, isn't it?"  
"Nice shoes there." Trent ignored the insult. Kirby shifted.  
"Yeah so?" he challenged. "Just go away."

_You got your high brow,  
Shoes on your feet,  
And you wear 'em around  
Like it ain't shit._

The brunette span back around and stomped off loudly towards the gym, aiming for the changing rooms. He could hear Trent still following him, but he couldn't be bothered telling the Bully off for the eighth time.

_But you don't know,  
The way that you look.  
When your steps… make… that… much… noise.  
…Shhhh!_

As Kirby walked into the gym, greeting a couple of other Jocks, he started to get slightly nervous about the Bully, who was still following him.  
Trent had Kirby all figured out. He lived off attention, believing that if anyone found out he was bi, he'd stop being the popular Jock that he was now.

_I got you, all figured out;  
You need everyone's eyes just to feel seen.  
Behind your makeup… Nobody knows,  
Who you even are, Who do you think that you are?_

Kirby trotted into the locker room, picking a towel off his locker and wiping his sweaty face off. Trent walked in after him, still smirking. Kirby lifted the towel away from his face and shot the Bully a glare. "Buzz off."  
"Hmm? Nah, I might stay for a while…" Trent tilted his head, crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.  
"Well? How do I get you?" he spoke up, making Kirby jump slightly. "Write a love song, invite you out for a date, join the football team…" He went on with his list, Kirby glaring daggers at him.

_If I could write you a song to make you… Fall in love  
I would already have you up, under my arm. _

"None of them!" Kirby shouted, interrupting the fiftieth option on Trent's list. "I hate you, got it?"  
But Kirby didn't hate the Bully. He just seriously disliked him.  
Trent shrugged, moving off the wall. "Ok Kirbs, you leave me no choice."  
The Bully started to walk towards Kirby, arms still folded. The small Jock felt his heart pound as Trent backed him against a wall.  
"Hope you like this, baby." Trent put his hands on either side of Kirby's head. The Jock tried to squirm out from the Bully's arms, but Trent grabbed his shoulders and pushed him against the wall again, still smirking that… perfect smirk.

_I used up all of my tricks,  
I hope that you like this;_

The Bully leaned in, pushing his lips against Kirby's. The Jock shuddered slightly, eyes still open and sparkling with disbelief. He squeaked in muffled anger as Trent pushed his tongue inside his mouth, entwining it with his own.  
The Bully drew back after what seemed like a century, resuming his smirk.  
"You… you…" Kirby wiped his mouth and shoved Trent off him, "You… _rapist_!"  
Trent chuckled. "It isn't rape, my friend, if the victim enjoys it."  
Kirby gave a cry of anger and his eyes went to the roof. "I did NOT enjoy that, gaybo! I never want to see you!"

The Jock shoved past Trent and ran out into the corridor, probably going to tell Damon or Ted that a Bully tried to rape him. Trent swiped his greasy hair out of his eyes and sighed.

… _But you probably won't,  
You think you're cooler than me!_

**Coloured Flames: …  
Trent: …  
Kirby: …  
Trent: Dammit!  
Kirby: I… I was violated?  
CF: Haha, yeah.**__


End file.
